


Grandpa Draco

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Unknown narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father always use to say he was nothing like Grandpa Draco, yet father was exactly like Grandpa Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Draco and Scorpius would have never gotten along.

Father always use to say he was nothing like Grandpa Draco, father would constantly go on about Grandpa Draco’s mistakes. The two would have screaming matches far into the night, most of them one sided. Father would scream and holler about Grandpa Draco’s mistakes in the second war. Father would always say if he was there in that war he never would have sided with Voldemort, how he would have joined the Order. Everytime they went to visit it would come up and everytime father brought it up Grandpa Draco would go silent and look of somewhere. Sometimes Grandpa Draco would look towards Grandma Astoria other times he’d just look out the window. Father would just get more angry at this point and just yell louder. The thing father said the most though was that he wasn’t a coward like Grandpa Draco. Yet father was wrong, I knew father was just as cowardly as Grandpa Draco. He was exactly like Grandpa Draco. He took the safe root and kept his mouth shut. The scariest thing is that I just know I won’t be any more brave then the both of them. I don’t want to be a coward, but that's what all of us Malfoy’s are. Sneaky, cunning, cowards done to the bone.


End file.
